The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electrical power conversion systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to techniques for compensating for physical characteristics of cable connecting motor drives systems to loads to which the motor drive systems provide electrical power.
In the field of electrical power conversion systems, a wide range of circuitry is known and currently available for converting, producing, and applying power to loads. Depending upon the application, motor drive systems may include circuitry that converts incoming power from one form to another as needed by the load. In a typical drive system, for example, rectifier circuitry converts alternating current (AC) power (such as from a utility grid or generator) to direct current (DC) power. Inverter circuitry can then convert the DC signal into an AC signal of a particular frequency desired for driving a motor at a particular speed. The rectifier circuitry and the inverter circuitry typically include several high power switches, such as insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), controlled by drive circuitry. Motor drive systems also often include power conditioning circuitry, including capacitors and/or inductors, which may further condition the power (e.g., removing undesirable ripple currents on a DC bus).
Sometimes, the length of a cable connecting the motor drive system to the particular load(s) may cause the power delivered to the load(s) to be different than the power delivered from the motor drive system. For example, the length of the cable may generate high motor line-to-line transient peak voltage due to what is referred to as the reflected wave phenomenon, which may cause insulation breakdown in the motor drive system and/or the cable.